Pervert Zoro
by odes
Summary: Sanji tukeran tubuh sama Nami udah pernah. nah gimana kalo sekarang si Koki Mesum itu masuk ke tubuh pendekar pedang nomer satu Mugiwara no Ichimi yaa? lets bekicot :)


_**THAT'S NIGHT**_

(One Piece FanFic)

Cast : Straw Hat Pirate

Trafalgaw Law

Original Series and character by Eiichiro Oda

**This my second FanFic about OnePiece **** disini mencoba menguak sisi lain dari Aliansi yang dibentuk oleh bajak laut Topi Jerami dan bajak laut Heart yang diketuai oleh 'Sichibukai' Trafalgaw Law. Hhihihihiii~ jangan dianggap serius. Ini hanya kisah fiksi berdasarkan imajinasi gue aja kok. Okeee.. happy reading 3**

**#Punk Hazard, New World**

Pesta diadakan semalam suntuk setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan dan menculik Caesar, sang ilmuwan yang bekerja untuk Doflaminggo,Sichibukai berikutnya yang ingin mereka taklukan. Mereka juga berhasil menghancurkan pulau beserta isinya yang merupakan asset berharga milik Doflaminggo. Sempurna sudah apa yang mereka lakukan untuk memancing kemarahan Doflaminggo. Sekarang pria itu memiliki alasan kuat untuk mengincar mereka.

Mereka telah memutuskan beraliansi. Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan Bajak Laut Heart milik Trafalgaw Law. Law juga seorang sichibukai. Namun Law memiliki alasannya sendiri untuk bergabung dengan pemerintah dunia. Dia memiliki cara dan juga ambisi untuk bertahan di lautan paling keras di dunia dengan terus menantang para Yonkou.

Kita lupakan soal aliansi yang mereka bentuk. Karena diatas Sunny, kapal bajak laut Topi Jerami kini ada seekor kappa mesum yang tengah gundah gulana.

Sanji hanya terduduk di dek kapal. Mengamati bintang bintang yang terasa kurang bersinar terang malam ini. Koki mesum kebanggaan kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami itu tampaknya tengah gelisah. Entah apa yang menganggu pikirannya. Law yang juga tampak terbangun dari tidurnya akibat pesta semalam suntuk, ikut duduk di sebelah Sanji. Sekedar mencari udara segar untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing akibat minuman keras yang tampaknya terlalu banyak dia tenggak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan Kuroashi?" tanya Law disamping pemuda berambut kuning itu. Sanji tampak senang dengan kehadiran Law di sebelahnya. Dia menawarkan sebatang rokok untuk Law, namun ditolak secara halus. Akhirnya dia sendiri yang menyalakan sebatang rokok tersebut untuk dihisap.

"Aku tengah berpikir …." Kata kata Sanji menggantung tanpa terselesaikan. Membuat Law menjadi penasaran.

"Berpikir tentang apa?"

"Aku berpikir tentang yang terjadi di pulau.."

"Yaahhh, kita memang telah bertindak berani dengan menghancurkan seluruh pulau. Tapi itu memang perlu dilakukan untung memancing Doflaminggo.." Law berusaha menjelaskan kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Bukan itu yang mengganggu pikiranku…" sanggah Sanji. Otak jahil nan mesumnya mendapat sebuah ilham. 'ini ide bagus…' pikirnya.

"Lalu apa..?" tanya Law bingung.

"Aku… aku… aku sedang berpikir saat kau menukarku di tubuh Nami chwaan~ kau tahu, aku sangat bahagiaaaa saat itu…" ucapnya dalam nada dan ekspresi mesum. Law hanya terperangah.

"Hey Law, maukah kau membantuku?" tanya Sanji sambil tersenyum jahil. Law mulai merasakan perasaan tidak enak.

"Apa maksudmu tuan Kuroashi? Kalau maksudmu adalah meminta ditukar dengan tubuh wanita lagi, aku tidak akan mela…." Sebelum kata-kat Law selesai, Sanji telah memotong ucapannya.

"heyy, kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku kau tukarlah tubuhku dengan tubuh si Baka Marimo itu. Jadi nanti jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk para wanita cantik itu akan salah paham dan yang dihajar adalah tubuh kekar si bodoh itu…" ucap Sanji nakal. Law menggelengkan kepala, tanda tidak setuju.

" aku tidak bi…."

"bukankah kita telah membentuk aliansi? Ayolah, aku tahu kau pasti bisa membantuku~ lagipula tidak akan apa-apa jika tubuh si bodoh itu yang dipukuli, karena tubuhnya yang terdiri dari otot semua itu sangat kuat.."

Law mulai terlihat bimbang.

"Aku tidak tahu saat melawan Doflaminggo dan anak buahnya aku akan mati atau tidak. Tapi setidaknya, aku ingin memandangi wanita wanita cantik itu dengan pandangan mesum sepuasnya sebelum aku mati.." ucap Sanji dengan nada berat.

Law menghela nafas. Merasa tidak punya pilihan. Dia menghormati setiap lelaki yang telah mempunyai pilihan atas tindakannya.

"Baiklah…"

Zoro terlihat mengendap endap di sekitar kamar para wanita. Ini bukan seperti Zoro yang biasanya. Biasanya pemuda berambut hijau itu akan terlelap sepanjang malam sampai menjelang siang. Kecuali jika ada keadaan darurat yang mengharuskannya terbangun lebih awal. Karena tidak ada satu kru pun di kelompoknya yang berani menganggu jadwal tidur sang pendekar.

Zoro menanggalkan hakama bagian atasnya. Menampakkan dadanya yang tegap dan bidang juga perutnya yang berotot sempurna. Zoro memang memiliki badan paling berorot di banding semua lelaki di kelompoknya. Badan yang membuat Chopper terkagum-kagum dengan kekuatan fisik sang pendekar berambut hijau itu.

Tingkah Zoro sangat aneh. Dia bergerak mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar para wanita. Tempat Nami dan Robin tertidur lelap. Beberapa kali diintipnya lubang kunci kamar tempat Nami dan Robin tengah tertidur lelap. Namun gagal. Dia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Robin dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang di depan pintu kamar mereka. Karenanya, dia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan. Dibiarkannya sosok gadis manis berambut jingga yang tertidur di sebelahnya tetap lelap dalam tidurnya.

Perlahan, dibukanya pintu kamar. Lalu dilihatnya sosok pemuda yang selama ini berwajah paling menyeramkan di kelompoknya tengah berada di depan kamarnya. Zoro belum menyadari kehadiran Robin karena dia masih menghadap ke arah yang lain.

Robin menepuk bahu pemuda berambut hijau itu perlahan. Zoro seketika tergeragap dan membalik badan. Kini dihadapannya Robin tengah menatapnya dalam balutan warna violet di kedua matanya yang memabukkan. Rambut panjangnya terurai. Wajah cantik dan anggun yang kini menyunggingkan senyuman semanis permen. Mungkin beginilah rasanya bertemu dengan bidadari.

"Ada apa Tuan Pendekar? " tanya Robin lembut. Alunan suaranya terasa lebih memabukkan dibanding sake manapun bagi Zoro. Semerdu alunan lagu dan selembut beledu.

"Aaahhh…. ak.. ak…. Aku.. akuu…" Zoro terdengar gugup menjawab pertanyaan Robin. Robin maju selangkah, mendekatkan dirinya pada pemuda itu. Zoro terlihat semakin salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke dek saja. Mungkin kau butuh angin segar.." ajak Robin sambil menggamit tangan pendekar mereka yang tampak mabuk kepayang. Robin menyangka tingkah aneh Zoro karena pemuda itu terlalu banyak minum. Zoro memang yang paling suka minum sake di kelompok mereka. Segala jenis minuman memabukkan lebih disukainya dibanding daging monster laut paling enak di dunia.

Mereka hanya berdua di dek Sunny. Ditemani gelapnya malam dan juga angin yang sesekali berdesau riang. Diliriknya wanita cantik yang begitu dekat di sebelahnya. Benar-benar dekat disebelahnya hingga aroma tubuhnya yang menguarkan wangi khas bunga dephelnium dapat dicium pemuda itu dengan jelas. Hatinya mulai berdegup kencang. Sebuah dorongan yang amat kuat untuk memeluk gadis anggun nan elegan yang kini berdampingan dengannya.

Tangannya gemetar, menahan hasrat yang mati-matian dia pendam.

'Tenang~ tenang~ aku harus tenang dan melakukannya dengan sempurna. Kalau tidak penyamaranku terbongkar dan sia-sia aku masuk ke tubuh si bodoh ini. Setidaknya aku memiliki waktu sampai pagi, sebelum Marimo bodoh ini terbangun dan menyadari semuanya….' Ucap Sanji dalam hati. *Loohhh… ternyata si mesum Sanji yang ada di tubuh Zoro. Kkyyyaaaaaaaa~~

Zoro (atau lebih tepatnya Sanji yang berada di tubuh Zoro) memandang ke arah Robin. Memandang kecantikan sempurna yang terukir di wajah wanita disebelahnya. Indahnya langit malam terasa sempurna sekarang. Kehadiran Robin melengkapi semuanya.

"Terima kasih…" alunan lagu selembut beledu itu kembali terdengar. Robin berbicara tanpa menatapnya. Seolah olah diucapkan sambil lalu.

"eehhhh~ apa ? …" Zoro tampak tergeragap.

" Terima kasih telah menolongku dan Nami saat diserang wanita salju itu.." kini sepasang violet itu menatapnya. Memancarkan kecantikan khas dewi yang agung. Dengan senyuman semanis permen yang disukai Luffy dan Chopper.

'ooohhhh inikah rasanya di surga?!' batin Sanji. Pertama kalinya Sanji berbincang sedekat ini dengan Robin. Wanita itu lebih misterius dari perairan Florian Triangle tempat Gecko Moria dan pulau hantu Thriller Bark nya. Robin jarang terlihat ikut terlibat kebodohan dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Robin wanita dewasa yang elegan. Yang lebih suka menyeruput kopi dengan buku yang terselip ditangannya yang lain, ketimbang mengikuti tingkah konyol dan jahil Luffy dkk, meskipun Robin selalu menyunggingkan senyum separonya ketika melihat tingkah bodoh rekan-rekannya.

"Tuan Pendekar, ada apa? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan? Suara yang memabukkan itu terdengar kembali menyapa telinganya.

"ehhhh hmmmm…hmmmm…"Zoro tampak salah tingkah ketika Robin mendekatkan wajahnya. kini mereka benar-benar dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Wangi aroma tubuh Robin begitu menggoda masuk ke rongga pernafasannya. Bibirnya yang ranum hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter saja. Zoro yang entah mengapa bertindak aneh dengan tiba-tiba menghindar menjauh dari Robin.

"Ak… ak… aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu…" ucap Zoro buru-buru sambil beranjak pergi. Lalu menghilang secepat kilat ke arah dalam Sunny. Robin hanya menyunggingkan senyum separonya. Merasa lucu dengan tingkah pemuda berambut hijau yang biasanya terlihat sangar itu.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! bodoh!" gerutu Zoro di dalam kamar mandi. Dipatutnya wajahnya di cermin. Wajah menyeramkan sang pendekar terlihat semerah buat tomat karena malu. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah terukir sebelumnya di wajah dinginnya. Zoro adalah pria dengan ekspresi paling menyeramkan di kelompok Topi Jerami. Bahkan hanya dengan memandang sepasang mata sedingin es miliknya, musuh musuhnya pun akan bertekuk lutut memohon ampun.

"Ada apa dengan diriku ini~ itu tadi sebuah kesempatan! Harusnya aku bisa memaksimalkannya. Dasar aku bodoh!" maki Zoro dalam suara pelan.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamar mandi yang telah dikuncinya.

"Siapa di dalam?" suara manis itu terdengar. Dia begitu hafal suara siapakah yang baru saja berdendang. Itu suara navigator cantik mereka. Nami!

Zoro buru-buru membuka pintu mendengar suara Nami. Ketika dilihatnya pemuda berambut hijau itu yang ada di dalam, seketika Nami tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Zoro? Tersesat di kamar pada mandi malam hari? Goda gadis berambut jingga itu. Nami selalu menganggap Zoro sebagai kakak lelakinya. Sebagai abang yang selalu bisa diandalkan dan menjaganya.

Sikap Zoro yang terlihat salah tingkah sambil mencuri pandang pada dirinya membuat Nami mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasanya Zoro bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Nami mulai mencurigai ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mau ikut aku ke kamar mandi?" pertanyaan menggoda itu sukses membuat pemuda dihadapannya ini terperangah dengan ekspresi bodoh dan mesum. Ekspresi yang tidak pernah Nami lihat di wajah pendekar pedang nomor satu di kelompok mereka itu. Zoro adalah tipe laki-laki dewasa. Dia bukan penyuka sesama jenis dan bukan berarti tidak menyukai wanita sama sekali. Zoro hanya tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam perbuatan bodoh atau mesum jika menyangkut wanita.

"Aku hanya bercandaaaa~ " ujar Nami sambil tertawa. Meninggalkan si bodoh dengan ekspresi mesum di wajahnya.

Ketika kembali ke kamar, Nami tidak melihat Zoro lagi. Hanya dilihatnya Robin yang sedang merapikan buku bacaannya yang tergeletak di tempat tidur. Melihat gadis bermata violet itu, Nami segera menghampirinya.

"Robin, aku merasakan keanehan pada Zoro!" ujar Nami bersemangat sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Ada apa..?"

"Dia terlihat aneh… dan…. Mesum" bisik Nami sambil terkikik geli. Robin mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa tidak percaya dengan perkataan Nami. Zoro dengan ekspresi mesum? Sama sekali bukan seperti Zoro yang dia kenal.

"entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengannya.." perkataan Nami hanya ditanggapi dengan seulas senyum tipis khas Robin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan kecurigaanku barusan.. kalau salah yaa anggap saja kita beramal dengannya.." kedip Nami centil. Robin baru saja hendak mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuannya, namun kalah cepat dengan Nami yang buru-buru membisikkan rencana mereka untuk menguji si mesum yang baru di kelompok mereka, Zoro. Robin hanya tersenyum pasrah dengan ide gadis manis disebelahnya. Merasa penasaran juga dengan apa yang terjadi pada Zoro.

Sesuai rencana, mula-mula mereka akan mencari si bodoh itu. Namun setelah berkeliling kapal, mereka tidak menemukan Zoro. Bahkan ditempat yang biasanya digunakan pemuda itu untuk beristirahat.

Robin berjalan ke arah dapur, hendak mengambil minuman. Langkahnya sempat terhenti ketika dilihatnya sosok berambut sehijau lumut tengah berada di bar dapur mereka. Ini bukan Zoro yang Robin kenal. Seperti kata Nami, ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pemuda itu. Zoro tidak mungkin terbangun di tengah malam untuk terduduk sendirian di dapur entah apapun tujuannya. Zoro tidak seperti Luffy yang suka mencuri makanan di tengah malam, atau Franky yang hobby mengacak-kacak persediaan Cola di kulkas, atau Sanji yang sibuk membereskan barang-barang yang berantakan di dapur karena dia begitu hafal setiap lekuk perkakas yang terletak di tempat kebanggaannya itu.

TIba-tiba sebuah pikiran terlintas di benak Robin. Wanita cantik itu teringat kembali apa yang terjadi di pulau tak bertuan Punk Hazard yang merupakan tempat duel mereka beberapa saat yang lalu. Sebuah kemungkinan, disusul dengan hipotesa yang lain. Lalu dilengkapi dengan beberapa gejala senada. Mungkinkah?

Sebuah kode dari navigator cantik mereka membuyarkan lamunannya. Nami menyuruhnya bergegas mendekati Zoro terlebih dahulu. Robin mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Zoro menoleh ketika terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Nico Robin, arkeolog cantik kelompok bajak laut Topi Jerami. Satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa di dunia yang sanggup membaca huruf poneglyph. Kecantikan yang dipadu dengan kecerdasan dan keanggunan khas wanita dewasa. Robin yang tenang, selalu menilai situasi dengan cermat juga selalu memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari setiap kejadian. Di mata Zoro saat ini, Robin adalah dewi nya yang turun dari kahyangan.

Robin diam, namun melangkah dengan pasti. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya yang menawan. Inikah ekspresi menggoda seorang Nico Robin? Tidak perlu dengan gerakan berlebihan, bahkan hanya dengan mengamatinya berjalan, aura sensualitas nya begitu kental terasa.

Sanji merasa kelimpungan. Belum pernah Robin bertingkah seperti ini di depannya. Begitu menggoda, bahkan tanpa-kata. Bahkan tubuh si bodoh marimo ini dapat dengan jelas merasakan ketegangan syaraf yang melanda, segundah hatinya saat ini. Ada hasrat yang menggelak. Yang mati-matian ditahan oleh Sanji yang berada dalam tubuh Zoro.

'Belum~ masih belum… ayolah… bertahanlah baka marimo! Bertahanlah diriku sendiri ' gerutu Sanji dalam hati. Gumpalan gumpalan darah dalam tubuh Zoro terasa mendidih.

Robin semakin nekat mendekat. Merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh sang pendekar. Otot liat Zoro kini bersentuhan dengan kulit seputih pualam milik robin. Dibanding kulit kasar Zoro yang selalu ditempa oleh latihan keras, kulit robin ibarat sutra yang bergesekan dengan pasir.

Sanji merasakan tubuh Zoro mulai kaku. Tidak dapat bergerak. Atau itu hanya karena keinginan Sanji untuk tidak bergerak dan menikmati setiap momennya dengan Robin. Robin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pundak Zoro. Kini mereka berhadapan. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan. Sanji mulai kehilangan akal. Dia merasa tidak dapat lagi mengendalikan dirinya sendiri dalam tubuh kekar sang pendekar. Insting dan nalurinya sebagai lelaki yang mengambil alih.

Tepat ketika hendak memajukan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan Robin, satu pelukan lagi mendarat di punggung Zoro. Nami! Gadis manis yang selalu berpenampilan seksi itu memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat dalam pelukan yang melenakan.

Sanji tidak dapat bertahan lagi. Hasrat yang mati-matian ditahannya kini membuncah keluar seluruhnya. Ini sempurna. Seperti apa yang diimpikannya selama ini. Dua gadis paling cantik yang pernah Sanji temui kini mendekapnya erat, di depan dan di belakang. Rasanya di arela mati saat ini atau jika ini mimpi, dia tidak ingin terbangun lagi.

Tatapan mata Zoro kini khas Sanji dengan bola mata berbentuk hati dan seringaian mesum di bibirnya. Nami dan Robin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Terbukti sudah dugaan mereka. Memang koki mesum mereka lah yang berada dalam tubuh Zoro.

"Bolehkah aku minta kalian berdua menciumkuuu~…" ujarnya dengan ekspresi ter hentai sedunia. Darah segar mulai terlihat mengucur dari hidungnya. Robin tersenyum sementara Nami telah mengepalkan satu tinjunya.

"Apanya yang cium, DASAR BOOODOOOOHHHHH!" teriak Nami sambil menghajar tubuh Zoro yang sedang dilanda mimisan hebat. Melupakan fakta bahwa Sanji lah yang berada di dalam tubuh itu.

Kegaduhan yang terjadi di dapur membuat Trafalgaw Law,sekutu mereka terbangun dan buru-buru mengecek ke dapur Sunny. Menyangka kegaduhan yang terjadi karena adanya penyusup ke dalam kapal. Disusul kemudian oleh Zoro dengan tubuh Sanji. Sanji tampak berjalan dengan kelimpungan. Kaget karena terbangun dari tidur lelapnya secara tiba-tiba. Sanji yang berada dalam tubuh Zoro mulai panik. Dengan tatapan penuh arti dan satu anggukan kepada Law, dia meminta Law mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Law hanya menghela nafas dan mengabulkan permintaan koki mesum andalan kelompok Topi Jeramu.

"Ada apa ini? Tanya Ussop. Bingung karena yang dilihatnya justru Robin, Nami, Sani, Law dan Zoro yang tengah berada di dapur.

"Heeyyy, apa kalian sedang pesta piyama?" tanya Chopper dengan ekspresi imutnya. Robin menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa Zoro terluka? Apakah ada penyusup?" ujar Franky sambil memandang sekitar. Terkejut melihat Zoro bersimbah darah dari hidung dan benjol-sana sini.

"Atau jangan-jangan ada…. Hantu! Kyyaaaaaaa~" Brook yang tiba-tiba berteriak membuat Ussop, Chopper dan Luffy yang juga baru datang reflex ikut berteriak.

"Hey, kau kenapa Zoro? Dihajar begitu seperti bukan dirimu saja." Kata Luffy dengan ekspresi innocent saat melihat divisi tempurnya terkulai tak berdaya.

Zoro yang tiba-tiba telah kembali ke tubuhnya tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Dia bahkan tidak ingat apa-apa. Dia hanya ingat bahwa dirinya tengah tertidur pulas setelah berpesta semalam.

"Kenapa kau baka marimo? Kau juga mimisan rupanya heh~ Tuan Mimisan ( ejekan baru Zoro pada Sanji setelah perpisahan 2 tahun mereka).. mau kuajarkan jadi lelaki mesum sejati?" ejek Sanji dengan senyum dikulum sambil melangkah pergi. Zoro yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya mendongak menatap rekan-rekannya.


End file.
